janes victory
by ajax412
Summary: a thrilling adventure between Jane the killer and the new guy on the scene shadow...when shadow's family is killed by Jeff he swears revenge but along the way falls in love will he make it will everything be okay will he get his revenge read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Janes victory part 1

I suppose you're wondering how i got here facing down with jeff to protect my wife jane and child striker...well i will tell you it started 10 years ago when me and jeff first met…

(10 years ago my point of view)

I lay there groaning in pain as jeff the killer hovers over me with his knife in hand ready to finish what he started with me. He laughs and says "time to go to sleep" just then the police pull up and he flees as they come in and i pass out from everything. I wake up weeks later in the hospital i can't see but i can feel my face is bandaged and burned. A nurse comes in and takes off my bandages and she smiles and excuses herself from the room no doubt to go throw up as i get up i look around and find my clothes i get dressed and look in the mirror and see my skin is white and has a leathery texture and i have shoulder length hair now and the last thing i see is a scare on the right side of my face that goes from the corner of my mouth to my ear i hear the nurse calling the police outside my room so i sneak out my window and then i'm gone as i go back to my house.

(30 minutes later)

I arrive at my house and see it's still a crime scene so i go inside and find everything as it was i go to my room and i get all my tactical gear and turn on my police scanner and i hear that they are looking for me so i get my bow and arrow and all my knives and i slip on my tactical vest and get my black cloak and get dressed and slip out into the world and disappear.

(5 years later)

I set up my camp site and feel the need to spill wash over me so I go into the nearby town and see a house that is perfect. So I draw my knife and slip around to the backdoor only to find it open so i quietly slip inside and move upstairs and blend in perfectly because of my black cloak I see a room off to my left and open the door only to see the children inside already dead. I hear muffled screams from down the hall and i move out of the room to it and i open the door to see JEFF he is here killing again. I bust open the door and yell at him "JEFF IM HERE TO KILL YOU!" I lunge at him and he turns and i am thrown to the wall i look up and see it is jane not jeff and she is standing over me with her knife to my throat "who are you?" she asks angry "my name is shadow now please step back." I say and she moves back as i come to my feet and look at her "i'm sorry i thought you were someone else." she looked at me with death in her eyes "you thought i was jeff didn't you?" i shrug back my cowl and look at her "yes and i'm sorry now i must be going" i begin to leave but then i hear a growl "what was that?" i ask as i stop in my tracks she shakes her head and says " it was only my stomach" i turn around and look at her "are you hungry?" she looks down and i smile "would you like a nice hot meal?" i ask her and she looks up and nods "come on i have more than enough back at my camp" and i lead the way back to my camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Janes victory part 2

(jane's pov)

Shadow led us back to his camp as we got closer i smelled the scent of something cooking as we got into the camp site i see that he had something over the fire "what is that?" i ask pointing to the fire shadow smiles "it's squirrel and dumplings...would you like some?" he holds out a bowl to me and i take it and fill it full and go and sit eating it slowly at first and then overcome by my hunger i empty my bowl in a matter of minutes i hear a chuckle and look over at shadow to see him smiling "glad i'm a good cook eat all you want." i cock my head and ask "really?" shadow nods and takes my bowl and refills it and gives it back to me and i take it "thank you." he returns to his spot and looks at me "so where are you going to stay the night?" i stop and swallow my food and look at him "I...I don't know why do you ask?"

(my pov)

I smile at jane and say "well i ask because i have plenty of room and supplies and we both seem to hate jeff am i right?" she looks at her bowl and nods "i hate him for what he did." i look down at the ground "you're not the only one." i move and get a sleeping bag and lay it out on the ground then i get a pillow and lay it on the sleeping bag "here you go all for you jane." i get my bow and go to a nearby tree and begin to climb up and she asks "what are you doing?" i look down at her "i don't sleep i keep look out in a tree." i begin climbing again.

(jane's pov)

I watch him disappear and i go to the sleeping bag and lay down and think to myself " _damn it jane stop feeling like you will die without him you just met him and he is probably worse than jeff even if he is cute….no stop it_ " i begin to fall asleep and all i can do is think of shadow and how he is cute and strong and so kind to me even though i don't deserve it.

(The next morning)

I wake to smell of smoke i open my eyes and grab my knife and point it and look to see shadow cooking he looks over at me and smiles that adorable smile of his _stop it jane…_ "well goodmorning to you to jane here." he hands me a plate and i look to see eggs and sausage. "I know it's not much but it will keep you full for the walk ahead." i look at him "what do you mean?" he nods to the canteens on a peg in a tree "were almost out of water i need to refill them and i was hoping you would come with me?" before i could stop myself i blurt out "yes i would love to" i look down and blush "great eat up and let's get going." he begins to pack up camp as i eat and then when i'm done he rinses the plate and puts it in his pack and puts it on and begins walking leading the way to our new camp site.

(my pov)

We walked for hours and i finally found the spot "here we are jane." i set my pack down and see she is a little behind and i begin to set up camp and grab the canteens "jane stay here and rest i'll go and get some water." she looks up at me "ok shadow do you need me to do anything?" i turn around "no just rest" i run off and travel about 50 yards and find the creek and begin filling up the canteens just then i heard something behind me so i pretend i'm unaware and cap the canteen and then draw one arrow and knock it and take aim " **who is there?** "I say in a commanding voice " **show yourself!** " jane steps out from behind a tree i slowly lower my bow and place the arrow back in my quiver "jane i told you to rest why did you follow me" she looks down and she begins to cry and chokes out between sobs "i was scared you weren't going to come back." i smile "want to help me jane?" she nods and i go over and take her hand and give her one of the canteens and tell her "hold that please"i bend down and begin filling the second one and once it's filled i cap it and take the other one from jane and we begin to walk back to camp.

(jane's pov)

As me and shadow walk back to camp i think to myself _you stupid idiot you showed him that you are weak now he's going to hurt or kill you_ i was so into my thoughts i ran into shadow and he is shaking "shadow what is it?" he turns and looks at me dead in the eye and i back away a little as he takes a deep breath and calms down "jane i will not hurt you or anything and you are not weak you are very strong" i look at him confused "what...how did you know?" he smiles "you were thinking out loud" i smile and blush some not at my embarrassment but by his words how he was so reassuring when he turns around i hug him from behind and he stiffens and takes my arms from around him and starts walking back to the camp site. I look at the ground and walk behind him when we get back i look at him "hey shadow is there anyway i could get a shower" he smiles "go back to the river and follow it up stream there you will find a waterfall." i nod and tell him "thanks but don't you dare follow me and try to get a peak of my body" i begin to walk and follow shadows instruction to the letter. I find the waterfall and i strip naked and slide into the cool clear water and i feel relaxed and i begin to get the dirt of the past few days off. Then i feel someone watching me so i casually swim over to my belongings and grab a throwing knife that i took from shadow and threw it right where i saw the next movement and i see something fall from a tree. I jump out and go to see what it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Janes victory part 3

(jane's pov)

I run over to the tree and i see shadow… i run over and yank the knife out of his chest and look at him and cry and say "shadow i'm sorry please don't die i need you i love you shadow don't you dare leave me here" i collapse into his chest and cry and i sob and then i hear "can't breath" i look up and see shadow smiling and i shove him some and back up "i thought you were dead" shadow sits up and looks at me "i can't die jane now let's go back to the campsite" it was a quiet walk back and it was dark shadow set up the sleeping bag but more of a bed now so i climbed in and waited listening for shadow to climb up to his look out post but i feel him climb behind me and pull me close to him "goodnight jane i love you"

(my pov)

Jane sits upright and looks at me "what did you just say?" i sit up and smile "i said goodnight jane i love you why is that bad?" she looks puzzled "but i stabbed you today" i look down "stuff happens" i hug her close to me "jane don't leave me please" she hugs me back and says "i won't shadow i promise i won't" we laid back down and held each other till morning…..

(the next morning…)

I wake and go to fix breakfast without waking jane and as i'm cooking my back to jane she comes up behind me and hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek "what you doing baby?" i smile and spin around and pin her to the ground "i was cooking breakfast but now i'm doing this" i kiss her and pull her as close as possible. I let her go and return to cooking and then bring her a plate of nice hot food "here you go sweetie eat up" she eats quickly and smiles at me "so what are you going to do today?" i look up and think "go and scout around for a new site to set up camp"

(jane's pov)

"What do you mean shadow?" he smiles at me and kisses my cheek "i mean i have to find a new campsite for us to stay at" i nod and he gets up and takes my empty plate and rinses it off and leaves once he is gone i begin to clean up the camp site and as i waite it slowly begins to get dark.

(several hours later my pov)

Walking back to the campsite i hear jane scream so i spread my black leather wings and see two men are holding her at knife point and one is holding her i dive behind a bush and look more closely i let my aurora flow out and let the pitch black cover me and i let my red eyes show and in a deep growling voice i stand up out of cover and say "let her go this girl is under my protection" the two men look at me and they turn white pale white and run dropping jane to the ground and i sense more than see her fear and she slowly passes out. I let my aurora calm and dissipate and my eyes return to normal i take jane in my arms and tuck her into bed and wait for her to wake up.

(the next morning jane's pov)

I am making breakfast when jane wakes up and attempts to sit i am instantly by her side with a cup of grey liquid "drink this it will help with your headache" she drinks it slowly and i lay her back down "it tasted sweet" i smile and look at her "hemlock root and wolfsbane they get rid of headaches rather quickly now rest i'll wake you when breakfast is ready." she nods and asks "shadow what happened last night?" i stay facing away from her and lie to her "i don't know i came back and found you covered up and…." just then my wings come out and i look down and sigh "shadow don't lie to me please don't" i look away from everything and close my eyes and say "i saved you by using my true form and it can kill by fear alone that is why you have a headache i…..i understand if you don't want to stay if you want to go i won't stop you" i wait and listen as she gets up and i think she is leaving by the sound of her foot steps but instead she comes up and hugs me from behind i turn and return the embrace and just hold her "jane we have to move camp today i will carry you as well as the gear" she nods and sits i bring her a plate and she eats it quickly as i pack up camp and put out the fire and when she is done i take the plate and rinse it off and put it away and then put on the pack and pick jane up bridal style and let my wings come out and look at her "hold on tight jane" she does so and i fly upward and then to the north toward our new campsite that i had found the day before and as we land i set her gently on a log and set up camp and then i tuck her in and say "i'll be back soon don't move" she nods and i go to hunt for food for the next morning.

(jane's pov)

Once shadow leaves i get out from under the sleeping bag and undress and hide my clothes and climb back under and all i can do is to think how bad i want him to feel him pour himself over me i hear him coming back so i settle in and wait "jane i'm back and i have food for in the morning" he puts it up off the ground and gets ready for bed and then climbs under and stops when he pulls me close "jane are you…" i roll over and look at him with a huge smile on my face "naked yes i am" he blushes bright red "why if i may know?" i move closer and whisper into his ear and say "shadow i want you to take me" i climb on top and it was the best night ever

(the next morning my pov)

I wake to find what happened between me and jane was no dream so i just hold her close and watch her as she sleeps till she wakes up.


End file.
